microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Her Excellency Prime Minister Hunter Gives Speech on War, Labels, and Accusations
Excellent speech, Miss Prime Minister! The Empire Salutes You! HolySalanianEmpire 11:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It's what we all expected. Hello, micronational friends. This title, first of all, has two meanings. Firstly, there are, apparently, the results of an IP check. It turned out that they are all from the same house. I think that they are absolutely right. It's what I've said all along: Zurdonia is an imaginary micronation, perhaps even one of the troll nations. In a way, they're worse than Erusia, because their only intention is to gain attention, even when it means they have to bring chaos to our community using citizens and even micronations they made up. So, what evidence do we have at the moment? We have their citizen count fluctuations, which are usually a clear indicator that a micronation is not telling the truth. Furthermore, there are the flags of all these other nations that were based on the same design. And to finish this part of my response: why do the rebels, if they even existed, use the computers of their enemies, the computers at the headquarters of their enemies, to create articles on themselves? And why did they go inactive? So I believe one must be blind to the truth to deny that there are some fishy things going on in Zurdonia. Now it's time for me to complain about someone else's micronation. I am talking, of course, about Starland. Is there any war in the past few weeks that Starland hasn't joined? Because it is so overeager to join wars, even when the enemies are hundreds of miles away from it, it is often referred to as one of the annoying new micronations. And instead of accepting it and adjusting to the community, Starland is now on a rampage, declaring war on whatever comes its way and hoping it does not end with even more problems. This tactic has made Starland into a nation that is not taken too seriously. The only way to fix it is, instead of getting rid of King Nik (who now, apparently, is in control of the army) and replacing him (by someone who, unfortunately, does not appear on videos), to just not join every war it has an excuse to join. With a lot of respect for decent micronations, and some disrespect for lying or aggressive micronations, QuentinWyvern 16:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me if I am mistaken, but this "adjusting to the community" sounds a lot like giving up your beliefs and ways because of someone else's personal preferences. Why can no one in this community simply accept another's differences and move on. It is utterly pointless, and I'm beginning to think some of you do it for attention. HolySalanianEmpire 04:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Differences are one thing. Declaring war on your other personalities, lying about hundreds of citizens and trying to create chaos is another. There are a lot of decent micronationalists with differences in this community, and somehow, they get along without declaring war on someone twice a week and lying about citizens in an arms race. Unfortunately, a lot of new micronations seem to have problems with that. QuentinWyvern 12:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay Well, Zurdonia is real and all the accounts I created have real people. Rsmall1413 23:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I believe you. I am not so near sighted that I cannot see past my own nose ;) HolySalanianEmpire 04:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I just want you all to know that I'm very happy to be correct, while you believed the most obvious liars I've seen in years. QuentinWyvern 13:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I believe you are not as smart as you think you are Rsmall1413 14:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC)